The present invention relates to a vehicle steering apparatus for use in a vehicle, such as an automobile.
A vehicle steering apparatus that enables housing of a steering member in an instrument panel has hitherto been proposed (see; for instance, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-182141
However, in the vehicle steering apparatus described in Patent Document 1, a steering member is supported by only two serially-joined arms. Hence, when the steering member is housed in an instrument panel or caused to protrude from the instrument panel, the attitude of the steering member is freely changed, as a consequence of which a space required for movement of the steering member becomes larger.